Presque un conte de fées
by Caliadne
Summary: Elle n'est pas un problème. Elle est une solution ! [...] Je rêvais que j'étais Raiponce, qu'un jour il allait grimper jusqu'à ma fenêtre et me sauver de ma vie d'isolation. [...] C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.


— C'est qui ça ?

Je suis le regard de Gellert vers la fenêtre de l'étage supérieur, et je fais la moue en apercevant le petit visage qui nous épie sous une tignasse blonde.

— Personne, dis-je d'un ton désinvolte.

Mais Gellert me fixe d'un regard insistant.

— Juste ma sœur, finis-je par ajouter.

Je hausse une épaule pour signifier le peu d'importance qu'elle a dans nos plans, espérant qu'il va changer de sujet.

— Ta sœur ? Je ne savais pas du tout que tu avais une sœur. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mentionnée ces dernières semaines ? C'est quoi son histoire ?

Je soupire, mais je connais Gellert. Je connais ce regard passionné dans ses si beaux yeux gris, quand il découvre un mystère qu'il doit absolument résoudre. Alors je lui parle d'Ariana, de l'accident dans son enfance, de l'emprisonnement de mon père et du déménagement. De ses crises, ses accidents, et notre mère. De la nécessité de la garder tranquille, calme, et isolée.

— Tout ça à cause de maudits Moldus, marmonne-t-il sans quitter la fenêtre de ma sœur des yeux.

Je lève la tête et vois qu'elle est toujours là, le regard rivé sur lui. Et le sourire aux lèvres. Tout d'un coup, je me sens mal à l'aise. Je pose une main sur le bras de Gellert. Je veux – j'ai _besoin_ – que son attention se retourne vers moi.

— Ça fait des années, Gellert. On s'est habitués. Aberforth s'en occupe. Elle est… elle n'est pas un _problème_.

Ça y est. Gellert se tourne à nouveau vers moi, les yeux étincelants, de l'excitation dans les traits.

— Un problème ? répète-t-il. Non, elle n'est pas un problème. Elle est une solution ! Imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire avec son pouvoir, Albus ! Toute cette puissance brute, à portée de main…

Je frissonne. Je veux faire plaisir à Gellert, je veux le rendre heureux, mais Ariana n'est pas un jouet qu'il peut utiliser comme bon lui semble. C'est une chose que je ne peux pas lui donner.

— Pas Ariana, dis-je d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec Gellert. Je l'interdis.

Après une seconde, il hausse les épaules.

— Comme tu veux. C'est ta sœur.

Albus a un nouvel ami, le neveu de mademoiselle Tourdesac. Aberforth ne l'aime pas, je le sais. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais je le sens quand on est ensemble, la nouvelle noirceur derrière ses yeux. Et je vois sa tension quand ils se croisent dans le jardin, je la sens presque arriver en ondes jusque dans ma chambre. Albus et Aberforth se fâchent plus souvent, et ça me rend triste, parce que papa et maman sont partis, et tout ce qu'il me reste est mes deux grands frères.

Mais Ab ne connaît pas Gellert, pas aussi bien que moi. Au début, on se regardait seulement par la fenêtre, on souriait quand Albus regardait ailleurs. J'ai vite compris que notre romance devait rester secrète. Je rêvais que j'étais Raiponce, qu'un jour il allait grimper jusqu'à ma fenêtre et me sauver de ma vie d'isolation.

— Prête pour ta coupe de cheveux ? demande un jour Aberforth après être entré dans ma chambre sans frapper, faisant claquer joyeusement les ciseaux.

— NON ! je hurle en me levant d'un bond du rebord de la fenêtre.

Tous les coussins posés sur mon lit volent vers mon frère et lui donnent des coups à la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuie. Je claque la porte derrière lui et retourne à la fenêtre. Albus et Gellert sont toujours assis sur le banc du jardin, en pleine discussion. Mais quand je m'assieds, Albus se penche pour fouiller dans le sac posé à ses pieds. Gellert lève le visage vers moi, ses cheveux blonds attrapant les rayons du soleil. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et me fait un clin d'œil, avant que mon frère le voie.

Je soupire.

Un jour, je vivrai mon conte de fées.

J'ai vu ce qu'elle peut faire. Albus m'en a dit beaucoup, mais l'autre jour, quand elle a fait voler les coussins vers son frère. Sans baguette, sans éducation magique… Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

C'est l'émotion qui la provoque, je crois, la rage. Il faut juste que je la fâche.

Alors un matin, dans le jardin avec Albus, j'attends d'être sûr qu'elle nous regarde. Aberforth est derrière, avec ses chèvres, alors il ne pourra pas aller la calmer assez rapidement. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois s'installer à sa fenêtre et poser sur moi un regard adorateur. Petite idiote.

Je sens ses yeux fixés sur moi alors que je pose doucement une main sur la cuisse d'Albus, me penche vers lui, commence à chuchoter dans son oreille. Je ne sais pas ce que je raconte, mais c'est assez pour le faire écarquiller les yeux, pour faire rougir son visage blafard. Pour rendre jaloux le petit moteur magique de là-haut. Furieux.

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre un tremblement, de sentir une vibration. Je m'éloigne d'Albus et me lève d'un bond, une expression de panique feinte sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Merde, dit-il en lançant un regard mi-énervé, mi-effrayé vers la fenêtre.

À travers la vitre tremblante, nous voyons l'adolescente blonde, ses bras raides à ses côtés.

— Ariana, respire ! crie-t-il avant de partir à la course vers la maison.

Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour me voir, je souris largement. J'entends des objets tomber dans la maison, je vois les fleurs posées sur le porche basculer et mourir instantanément, j'aperçois deux fenêtres fendues.

C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.


End file.
